


喜获后妈

by darling_dontcallmedarling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontcallmedarling/pseuds/darling_dontcallmedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am in the morning, Isaac wakes up too early and he has nothing to do but.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	喜获后妈

虽然Isaac比Derek还要高上几公分，可是他总是微微驼着背站在Derek的身后，以致于Stiles到现在才发现Isaac的手脚是那么的修长，即使他现在像只小狗般卷曲着身子窝在Stiles的单人床上，Stiles想他是没办法跟这个虽然身形单薄但手长脚长的狼崽子共享一张单人床的了，认命的Stiles只好把睡袋拿出来打地铺了。

Isaac是在凌晨3点醒来的，他一直不是个能安稳入睡再醒来的人，而昨晚又是一个不寻常的夜晚，他因为特殊原因被安置在Stiles的房间里过夜，Derek说了，他跟Stiles呆在一起会比较安全，所以他只能跟战斗力最低的平头小子独处一室。而昨天真的发生了太多事情了，以致于Isaac以从来都没有过的速度倒头就睡了，睡在了那张有着Stiles的味道再加一点点自家头狼味道的单人床上。然后凌晨3点钟，Isaac在同一张床上醒来，突然胡思乱想起来了。

Isaac对Stiles这个人其实也谈不上喜欢也谈不上讨厌，他最喜欢的当然是他的头狼Derek，虽然Derek脸上总没有好脸色，狼群训练的时候Derek也像魔鬼一样可怕，可是呢，Isaac喜欢Derek，喜欢Derek给了他“家”的存在，那些他从亲生父亲那里得不到的亲密，Derek也给予了他“家人”的存在，Erica和Boyd，还有Scott，甚至Isaac喜欢Derek给的痛，亲生父亲给予的痛只让Isaac体会到人生不过是疼痛跟绝望不断交替的恶性循环，而Derek给予的痛却不一样，因为紧张而颤抖不已，Isaac根本无暇顾及Derek的指尖第一次在他的皮肤上留下的一点点刺痛，而每次月圆或者训练时Derek在Isaac身上留下的伤口却提醒Isaac活着的感觉！Isaac也喜欢他的兄弟姐妹，Erica，Boyd和Scott。虽然Scott跟Derek的狼群并不亲密，可是Isaac喜欢每次Scott站在Derek这边的感觉，正如Derek所说，Scott的存在加强了狼群的力量，Scott那有时愚蠢到极点的正义感也是Isaac喜欢他的原因之一。而Erica和Boyd更加不用说了，相似的成长经历让他们3个人无比的珍惜彼此的存在，他们3个人在一起的时候就会像同窝出生的小狗一样亲昵的嬉戏，直到Derek受不了要他们安静为止。

而Stiles，Isaac真的没办法直接喜欢或者讨厌这个呱噪的小子，Stiles是一个很矛盾的存在，他虽然聪明但却不用在正途上（听说期末又挂科了），他明明害怕得要死却总是以守护者的身份挡在他认为需要保护的人的前面，大咧咧的把sexual desire这样的字眼挂在嘴边却在心上人面前表现得意外的纯情，明明知道只要变成狼人就可以像他们一样拥有特殊的能力却倔强的回绝了Peter的提议。好吧，Isaac不得不承认他还是有点羡慕这小子的，不仅有Sheriff这样的父亲，有Scott这样的死党，还有Derek。当Stiles第一次身上带着Derek的味道出现在狼群的聚会里，所有人都心领神会了他们的关系，小平头倒是意外的害羞起来了。从此Stiles在狼群里的地位就崇高起来了，但Isaac还是没有办法特别喜欢上Stiles，这当然不是什么继子讨厌后妈的中二病征啦，Isaac在心里为自己辩护了一句。

Derek从窗口进入Stiles房间的时候看到的是这样的一幕，自家长男狼崽Isaac背对着窗口躺在Stiles那张单人床上，若有所思又略带鄙视的看着地板上自家那个毫无睡相把睡袋踢到了一边还把肚子露出来的未成年爱人。然后，头狼忍不住轻笑出声。

 

 

Fin


End file.
